Everlasting Melodies
by Rena404
Summary: Years after the events in the manga Tsukimori makes a very unexpected and shocking announcement that ends up rocking everyone to the core and makes them reaffirm the bonds they have with each other... (Rated T to be on the safe side)
1. Prologue

**This is my very first fanfic and I know the plot is not original. I know that very well but I also know that no one must have written this story the way I did so please give it a chance and please do tell me what you think. I really need your feedback. Thankyou in advance for taking the time to do so. ^_^**

**Before I start there are a couple of things I should mention. This story takes place about 6 to 7 years after the events in the manga hence the story is almost completely based on the manga with only two very slight changes, which are: (1) Tsukimori can see Lili as well. (2) There is a slight change in the last chapter (i.e Ch 75) where Tsukimori does NOT confess his feelings to Hino, no matter how indirect. They have their moment without the confession. Everything else apart from these two factors is the same. Now, off we go:**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own La Corda D'Oro. The credit for this awesome series rightly goes to Koei and Kure Yuki. ^_^

Prologue:

In the instant Hino heard the news, if a bomb had exploded at her feet she wouldn't have been more shocked than she was at what she'd just heard. She couldn't _believe_ her ears! Shocked didn't even begin to describe it, for a whole solid minute her mind was completely blank. Disbelief raged supreme in her mind, it couldn't possibly be true! There was just NO WAY! How?! How was this even possible?! In that state of mind, she sank to the ground in front of the TV.

She shook her head frantically but apparently there was just no way around what she'd heard. Even with the whirlwind raging in her mind she could still hear the sounds blaring from the TV. Taking a deep breath she squeezed her eyes shut tight desperately trying to clear her mind and still her speeding heart.

After about a minute she was somewhat successful and the question had shifted from 'how' to 'why.' And the question that pounded repeatedly in her mind had become: 'WHY?! Of all people! Of all people, _why_ had TSUKIMORI LEN just announced that he was going to officially retire from his career as a professional solo violinist just when he was at the very highest peak of his career?'

It was so sudden and completely unexpected that Hino just couldn't seem to get over the shock. And she was sure that everyone else who'll hear this news will also feel the same. Probably not to the same extent as her but she knew very well that, that definitely would be the case not just for all the people involved in the world of classical music but more so for all the people who actually _knew_ the guy. 'This is completely insane!' Hino wailed internally. Hino had never ever, for even a single second imagined in her _wildest_ dreams that a day would come where she would hear an announcement like that from Tsukimori and this led to the biggest question of all, 'why was he quitting?' She'd always felt that he would keep at his career till the very end, he certainly had the capabilities and talent and most importantly the drive to do so, so why this?

Now that the shock of the announcement itself, had somewhat started to wear off she began to register the presence of another feeling that was bothering her very deeply. Upon examining it, she was startled to realise that she was feeling hurt and it didn't just end there, she actually felt betrayed! Her mind reeled at the revelation. 'Why? Why am I...' but in truth a part of her knew why she felt this way. It was because Tsukimori had gone back on the promise he had made to her. The unsaid promise between them to work hard and wholeheartedly pursue their musical path to meet again on the same stage some day.

Since their last meeting she had worked very hard towards this goal. She had suffered many hardships and had had to overcome many obstacles but had kept going thanks to the support of her friends and through her will and determination. At times it was almost unbearable but her passion prevailed. She made sure of it.

It was true that it was something that she had initiated, she had been the one to promise him that she was going to chase after him no matter what and would catch up to him. It was true that it was all her own thinking but Tsukimori had respected her decision and accepted the challenge and after what had happened during their last meeting she could even dare to think that he had not only taken her very seriously at her word but had actually also been very hopeful to see her fulfill her end of the deal.

She knew she wasn't being delusional when she thought this because when she thought back to some of the things he'd said to her and done for her all that time ago she knew for sure that the person who wanted her to succeed more than anyone was Tsukimori himself. He had believed in her which is why he had spared the time to teach her all those years ago. Back then, when he'd come back for a short while with his quartet she knew that she had somewhat unintentionally ended up making him doubt his belief in her. He had been deeply disappointed in her, he'd made that very clear to her and once she'd realised this fully herself, she had reaffirmed her and Tsukimori's belief in herself.

Which was why, she was sure that Tsukimori would never take this unsaid promise between them lightly. He had been the one who had depended on her word. It was something very precious to the both of them. Not only that, she also knew that Tsukimori was the type who would never ever go back on his word. It was like he'd said once, more or less, "I wouldn't say it if I couldn't do it" and he'd proven it to her too when he'd shown up to her performance despite it being the day he was supposed to depart for Europe.

And so because of all this she knew with all her heart despite the initial feeling of hurt and betrayal that it must have taken something of a very huge magnitude for him to make this decision. Even if their promise wasn't taken into account and she excluded herself from the equation, Hino thought she knew Tsukimori well enough to know that he would never part from his violin, from something that was his very life.

At such a young age he had gained the kind of success and fame that took years and years to achieve and accomplish. He was almost like a celebrity in his own right. Right now, there was absolutely no one who didn't know his name; his concerts were even broadcasted on TV. He had world-wide renown. He was at the highest pinnacle of his career; he -in all honesty- couldn't possibly go any higher. No one in their right mind would quit at that point in their career least of all Tsukimori himself, who'd worked insanely hard to reach this point. She knew it very well; infact was even witness to some of it. This was his greatest dream, the very purpose of his existence.

'Though Tsukimori himself would have scoffed at this sentimental way of thinking,' the thought suddenly popped into her head and at the same time despite the situation a sudden, irresistible yet affectionate smile broke out over her face. She could just imagine his expression if he heard that, considering how he believed that these kinds of sentiments are worthless but no matter what he may say or believe himself, the very simple truth was that playing the violin was his life and too precious to him to be ever understood by just anyone.

By the time she'd finished with this thought process she had quite considerably calmed down and kind of accepted this turn of events. 'Something really serious must have occurred for that to happen,' a part of her mind spoke up again and she agreed wholeheartedly with the thought. He most definitely would make this kind of decision for a reason. A very important reason. If nothing else; at least that, she was very sure of. Deep down a small part of her heart had actually begun to feel deeply uneasy and worried at what could possibly have happened for him make this decision. Because of this a part of her began to feel very guilty at how selfishly she'd been thinking earlier. Thinking only about herself and not taking Tsukimori himself into account. 'Shame on me, really!' She scolded herself.

Then a thought suddenly leapt into her like a lightening bolt. 'Would his parents know? Surely they would know, right?' She leapt to her feet. She was going to ask them!


	2. Chapter 1

**There are two minor, almost insignificant changes I made to the first chapter. The first being, that I switched the chapter title to Prologue. I actually meant to do that in the first place but changed my mind at the last minute. But I still wasn't comfortable with the decision and then somebody said it looks more like a prologue and I thought, 'Ah! I knew it!' :sigh: So now that's the prologue and this is chapter 1.**

**Second change which hasn't made a difference to the content at all (don't worry!) is that I chopped the content into more paragraphs since some people had trouble reading such long paragraphs. Though mind you, I had trouble doing that since the sentences are too interconnected in my opinion. ^^**

**A big heartfelt Thankyou to NeKo Meow, Hercolanium, Devilish Dream and to loiviation for reviewing! Thankyou so much! ^_^**

** loiviation: You'll get your answers in time before that; you're not getting a peep out of me. And Kahoko is not blaming herself for anything. That's preposterous! She just felt guilty when she thought that Tsukimori might have a serious problem and she ended up thinking of her own interests first. Especially since she can keep pursuing her goal despite the announcement he made.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own La Corda D'Oro.

Chapter 1:

Across different parts of the world many people were stunned out of their minds at the shocking news and four of them had already frantically reached out for their cellphones...

Hino took a quick glance at the clock behind her. She couldn't afford to suddenly just barge in the Tsukimori residence at an inappropriate time. It was nine in the morning. She let out a sigh. She should wait for a while. She'll take a walk outside first to cool her head and then she'll go there. She went to her room upstairs to grab her cellphone and her eyes bulged. "What the...!" She had 55 missed calls! For a moment she stood still trying to gather her wits and then quickly checked her call list. She was flabbergasted when she saw that there were:

20 missed calls from Tsuchiura

10 from Hihara

15 from Kaji

And 10 from Amou

Despite the situation she had to admit that she was quite awed and impressed. How could she have this many calls in just 10 minutes! It had only been 10 minutes since the announcement. She hadn't heard the phone ring since it was on silent. A nervous chuckle escaped her lips as she sweatdropped "I guess I was right... This news really caused quite a sensation." A somewhat, detached part of her was thoroughly amused.

Before she could type a message back to anyone to reassure them her door bell rang loudly; shrill and very impatient, over and over. Hino almost jumped out of her skin but ran down, opened the door and there stood an irate Tsuchiura.

"HINO!" He snapped as soon as he saw her; though he was panting his voice was tight with impatience and irritation, "why the _heck_ weren't you answering your phone! Did you hear the news? Tsukimori he..."

"Tsuchiura kun!" Hino said loudly purposely cutting across him to try to calm him down since Tsuchiura looked very frazzled. She continued in a deliberately soothing voice. "Relax, relax! I know. I saw the news and I'm just as shocked as you are but you really need to calm down." Heeding her words Tsuchiura took deep breaths to control his breathing and relax himself and was relatively successful.

"Come in, Tsuchiura kun," said Hino stepping aside to let him in. As soon as he did; she said, "Sit down, ok? I'll be right back."

He complied silently as he sensed there was more to come. Not only that he couldn't help but suddenly feel relaxed as Hino's currently tranquil temperament rubbed off on him. While he did so, Hino grabbed her cellphone, typed a quick message of assurance to everyone before things got out of hand. Frankly, she was more than surprised to find Tsuchiura at her doorstep and she really didn't want anyone else to do the same. She really wouldn't be able to handle the situation if that happened. She wanted to stay calm and collected and not panic which she just might end up doing if everyone came rushing all at once. She was barely holding herself together.

She picked up her keys and upon coming down from her bedroom talked to him again. "I was actually about to take a walk to cool my head. Let's go together."

Tsuchiura had by this time pulled himself together, "alright." They stepped out of the house.

Hino while locking the door began to talk, "I'm sorry I didn't answer your calls, my phone was on silent and I was too out of it after the announcement to notice anything else. I was very shocked."

Both of them knew that this was a huge understatement but since both knew what her exact feelings would have been Tsuchiura didn't feel the need for her to elaborate and Hino being aware of this also knew that she didn't need to. Silence ensued for a bit.

"You're not the only one who called me," Hino spoke up suddenly. "Everyone is so kind!" She said in a grateful and affectionate tone smiling slightly.

"I was worried about you," Tsuchiura said quietly.

Hino's smile grew wider and softer full of tender gratitude, "I know! Thankyou, Tsuchiura kun!"

Tsuchiura gave a soft smile in return. For the moment his ruffled and frazzled feelings regarding the announcement had taken a backseat in his mind. Hino's cellphone began to beep again and again as she received text message after text message. Tsuchiura looked bemused.

She sighed heavily, "I told you, didn't I? It's not just you. Everyone's going nuts. I think we should meet up." She wanted to get this over with. "Let's tell them to meet us at the park, the one we usually go to. That's fine, isn't it Tsuchiura kun?"

"Sure, go ahead." He replied instantly. Hino texted everyone back and everyone assured her that they'd be there in half an hour.

* * *

The park was somewhat crowded since it was the weekend. Hino couldn't help but smile as she saw the children playing so happily, in such a carefree manner. It made her heart warm. She didn't even notice that Tsuchuira was looking at her closely. He was trying to gauge her emotions. For the time being he was feeling relatively calm but deep down he was actually frustrated and still in shock over the news and worried for Hino. He couldn't help but feel that Hino wasn't letting on what she was feeling fully and that was the reason he felt so anxious. He, himself was also stunned at what had happened. No one could have expected such news. Ever! Not from Tsukimori anyway.

Which was why he couldn't keep silent any more, "why are you so calm about it Hino? Do you know something we don't?"

Hino jumped slightly since he'd spoken so abruptly, "No, I don't know any more than you do, Tsuchiura kun. Do I really seem so calm? It's just I had time to really think about it you see. My mind has managed to accept and adapt to the news."

"That may be so Hino but really, _please_ don't hold back over what you're really feeling. At least; not with me. Tell me, ok? You know I'm always here for you."

"Yes, I know Tsuchiura kun. Thankyou," Hino smiled fondly, "You're too kind, you don't need to worry so much, ok?"

Tsuchiura nodded absentmindedly. "But, Hino I can't _believe_ what just happened. Normally I'd say that I might just be dreaming but when you consider that it's that guy we're talking about, before this day I would have thought that this kind of thing would be completely impossible even in a dream!" His voice was laced with disbelief, like he couldn't seem to comprehend this fact at all which in turn depressed Hino all over again.

The only reason she'd been feeling better earlier was because she'd been quite distracted by her friends' responses and with Tsuchiura's sudden arrival but now her feelings towards Tsukimori's news were brought to the forefront again. She hadn't been lying to Tsuchiura when she'd said that her mind had adapted and adjusted to the news but just because it had, it didn't mean that she didn't feel bad about it.

"This is so sudden and unexpected!" Hino said in a voice full of dismay.

"That's a serious understatement!" Tsuchiura grumbled. "Really! What the heck is he thinking? Why did he make a decision like that! It's Tsukimori for crying out loud! This whole thing, it's practically that guy's reason for living and breathing!"

Hino despite herself smiled slightly, "Aren't you exaggerating a little?"

"Absolutely not!" He replied back forcefully. "You know that better than I do. In my opinion him quitting his career is like hell froze over!"

"Now, really! Tsuchiura kun!"

Tsuchiura looked slightly amused, "It's just a figure of speech, Hino. Chill."

"KAAAAAAHHHHHOOOOO CHAAAAANNNN!" Hihara came barreling almost out of nowhere as he unexpectedly glomped Hino. "I can't believe it! I absolutely can't!" he almost wailed as he pulled back slightly to look at her. As expected he was shocked and panicked half out of his wits.

"HIHARA SENPAI!" Tsuchiura said forcefully punctuating each syllable of his name with emphasis getting quite annoyed at his senpai's loud voice, "Calm down! And act your age will you!"

Hihara jerked and stepped back from Hino apologising profusely while Hino shook her head and said, "it's ok, senpai."

"Now, now Tsuchiura kun, don't be so unfair to senpai. I think we can all agree that this news definitely warrants this kind of reaction. We all feel the same, senpai just shows it more. It's the scoop of the decade!" A voice spoke up behind them ending the sentence with obvious glee. Everyone sweatdropped and swirled around to meet them.

"Amou chan! How can you think of that at a time like this?!" Hino exclaimed slightly scandalised. Then she noticed. "Oh! Kaji kun you're here too!"

Kaji gave her one of his most charming smiles and greeted her "Good morning, Hino san."

"Good morning, Kaji kun."

As the others greeted each other Amou grinning, completely unfazed at what Hino had said, spoke again, "Well, Good morning to you too, Hino chan! Don't get all fired up, I'm just observing it the way it is, it's not like I'm doing anything regarding it just _yet_ so relax, I'm not that insensitive." She winked at the girl. Everyone sweatdropped again as she added the word 'yet' in her sentence. "Besides apart from his reasons for retiring, Tsukimori kun gave us enough information for the time being."

"Huuuh! Information? What information?" Hino and Tsuchiura exclaimed together quite astounded. The other three looked taken aback.

"You don't know? How come you don't know?" Hihara wondered.

Kaji spoke up, "You guys didn't hear the full report did you? Were you that shocked?"

Tsuchiura pointedly didn't answer but Hino replied quite hesitant and sheepish, "Ummm... yes. Yes. I... was." She gave a nervous laugh.

It was Amou's turn to speak now, "I'll give you the details so listen carefully, basically to sum it up in a nutshell: even though Tsukimori kun is unexpectedly retiring he is actually going to end his career with a bang!" Amou ended her sentence with a dramatic flourish.

"I should've known!" Tsuchiura exclaimed in a slightly exasperated tone but there was a smirk on his face and a sudden light in his eyes, "That is just so like him! I should've known he wouldn't just quit like that, he'd definitely leave his mark before doing so."

"Anyway, the thing is," Amou continued before Hino got annoyed at the interruption, "that he also announced that starting from the second week of April he would be going on a world wide tour that will last till the last week of June. Now during this time -as you all must have already guessed- he will be giving numerous concerts all over the globe: most particularly, in some of the major countries and cities of the world. He's going to make his way from west to east, starting from America towards Europe, where a majority of his concerts will be held, then some in Asia and Australia and finally he will be ending this tour in his home country Japan where the very last concert of his career will take place in the Yokohama Stadium."

There was an awestruck silence. Even the ones, who knew about the whole thing; upon hearing it again all at once, were breathtakenly struck at this incredible piece of news.

"Yes! As expected, from a world class violinist like Tsukimori kun!" Hihara exclaimed happily with great admiration in his voice.

"Indeed!" Kaji said with respect and admiration in his voice too. "It seems he plans to really outdo himself and reach a whole new level before he quits. Knowing him, these performances will probably be among his very greatest ones. Isn't that right, Hino san?"

Hino who was deeply stunned at this sensational news knew very well what her friends were feeling since she felt the exact same. A deep sense of awe, respect and reverence towards Tsukimori was enveloping her. This for some reason, seemed to really empower her being which was why she answered Kaji in a clear, strong voice, "Yes, most definitely Kaji kun!" The others were slightly taken aback at her sudden enthusiasm but smiled.

Tsuchiura half listening to the others and half absorbed in thought, shook his head in half exasperation and half begrudging awe and respect. 'You never do anything by halves, do you Tsukimori? Always, annoyingly, a step ahead of me but Kaji is right, this time you outdid yourself and if I know you, you will continue to do so on this tour since it's going to be your last. It's so like you, I should've known.'

He gave a smirk then turned to Amou, "You weren't kidding when you said he'll go out with a bang, I thought you were exaggerating in your pure journalist fashion," he said purposely teasing her.

Amou pouted, "Now really! What is that supposed to mean?"

Tsuchiura crossed his arms over his chest, "You know full well! You can be so out of control at times!"

Amou wore an expression of mock horror but her eyes held a mischievous glint, "How mean, Tsuchiura kun!" Tsuchiura raised an eyebrow still smirking but didn't answer. Amou dropped the matter as she suddenly realised she had somewhere to be. "Well Hino chan you seem to be doing fine. I'm glad, but I've got to go. I just remembered I have to be somewhere. So see you later!"

Hino was slightly surprised at her abruptness but smiled and said, "Ok, see you later. Bye, Amou chan." Amou rushed off.

"Kaho chan by chance, do you happen to know why Tsukimori kun retired?" Hihara spoke up quite concerned, "It actually kind of worries me, maybe it's nothing to be worried about but I can't seem to help it. It was just such unexpected news."

Hino sighed. "No, I don't senpai but I was actually planning to go visit his parents to find out why he did. They probably know something, right?" The three guys stared at her dumbstruck.

"Wh…What?" She asked nervously.

"You didn't tell me that!" Tsuchiura burst out suddenly.

"I was going to, just before these guys came but didn't get a chance to. I would have already visited them if it hadn't been somewhat early when the news aired. I decided to wait for a bit and go out for a walk while I was at it but then you showed up. Remember?" Hino replied in detail.

"Oh!"

"That's actually a great idea Hino san!" Kaji spoke excitedly. "Why didn't we think of that?"

"But is it really alright?" Tsuchiura was hesitant. "Us going to the house to ask like this? What if they consider it an intrusion?"

"I did think of that," Hino admitted "but I also felt that if it was something they couldn't or didn't want to share then I wouldn't press them for answers."

"Then that settles it," Hihara spoke up looking quite determined. "We aren't really doing anything wrong if we go and ask infact we have a right to inquire since Tsukimori is our friend but like Kaho chan said if it's something that they really can't tell us then we'll respect that decision and come back with no complaints. How's that?"

"I think that's perfect senpai. Let's go." Kaji replied and Hino and Tsuchiura agreed.

**The next update will be two weeks from now since I have some important assignments to complete and submit for college.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm very sorry this is late! I haven't been feeling well for two weeks now and the previous week really took its toll on me. So I rested and did very little else. There were parts of this chapter that were hard to write for some reason. Anyway, it's quite a long one this time, so maybe that makes up for it being late? But I'm soooo glad it's out of the way! Finally most of the basic foundation and background regarding most characters except Tsukimori are set!**

**Thankyou to the people who wished me luck regarding studies! Haha.**

**Most of all, Thankyou very very much to all the people who read, reviewed, are following and favourited the story! Reviews help me find out what people liked or disliked or what they felt regarding the chapters so please keep doing it. Thankyou again! ^_^ **

** Meepyonnee: You know, I was very amused to read your review (I went: 'Ah, there's another person who likes things to be realistic at times!') because I'd actually planned to elaborate on the very things that you mentioned in this particular chapter. There's a reason that it was just those characters that came and all, see? My plan is to reveal things little by little. Piece by piece, with convenience. And yep, they're all busy, you'll find out now. **

**Don't worry, I don't mind at all! ^_^ You can keep doing it. I'm very glad you like the plot. Thankyou! As for originality we'll see how it goes...**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own La Corda D'Oro.

Chapter 2:

"Well," Hino spoke up after checking the time on her cellphone, "it's about eleven and I think it's ok to go and see Tsukimori's parents now. It's neither too early nor too late." Everyone agreed and set off towards Tsukimori's house.

"But wait!" Kaji blurted out as if suddenly realising something. "Do you know where he lives?"

"Yes. We've been to his house before," Tsuchiura answered.

"Yeah, yeah!" Hihara spoke with sudden enthusiasm in his voice. "All three of us have gone to his house before. It's huge! Isn't that right, Kaho chan?"

"Yes!" Hino replied a great deal of excitement in her too. From the tones of both their voices, Tsuchiura and Kaji could expect what was coming next. Both of them had been in Hihara and Hino's company long enough to know that they were about to go on a really hyper and energetic tirade.

There were many times when this kind of thing happened. There would be something that would excite the both of them and then they would start to go on and on about it with so much energy and enthusiasm that before long they would actually be completing each other's sentences and almost nobody would be able to get a word in. Their shared hyperness got both amusing and overwhelming. Quite a bit of the time it would be on desserts and sweets. This time though, Tsuchiura knew what they were going to get so animated over. He knew Kaji was about to get a surprise.

Hino continued excitedly. "We unexpectedly got to see the inside too, since senpai suddenly got hungry when we were kind of about to leave after..."

"But wait, wait!" Kaji flailed his arms around attempting to calm them before they went out of control. "Why did you have to go there in the first place?"

This time it was Tsuchiura who answered in a calm tone, "Hino had to return Tsukimori's school blazer since Tsukimori seemed to have forgotten it at school. She was on her way there when we happened to bump into her so we decided to all go together. After he came out to get it back, at the gate we were just about to leave when senpai's stomach suddenly growled loudly." Here Tsuchiura's eyes began to gleam with a mixture of amusement and mischief. "Apparently he was really hungry so Tsukimori had to end up inviting us in out of courtesy when he was actually planning to tell us to leave!" He began to laugh towards the end of the sentence as Hihara looked slightly embarrassed. Kaji couldn't help smiling with suppressed merriment either, as he heard the whole story from Tsuchiura.

Hihara laughed nervously, "that was a very awkward moment but then he invited us and served us cakes. They were delicious!"

"Yeah," Hino added, "Tsukimori kun said there were too many cakes in the house and few people to eat them so senpai helped himself quite generously." She said with a mischievous grin.

"Kaho chan!" Hihara protested mock pouting since he knew she was just teasing. Everyone laughed. Hihara then continued with enthusiasm back in his voice. "You know what the really great thing was? We got to see pictures of Tsukimori when he was young!" Kaji looked really interested at this point and Hihara's voice began to rise as he warmed up to the subject. "He hadn't changed at all! He was almost completely the same in elementary school as he was in high school. Right, Kaho chan?"

"That's true!" Hino laughed. "He had the same air about him. But we got to see a kindergarten picture of him, he was laughing in that one! It was so cute!" Hino cooed. By this time both Kaji and Tsuchiura were really amused. At the same time Kaji couldn't help being bemused too, all of this being completely new to him.

"Yeah! I wanted to see his room too. But he wouldn't let us!" Hihara whined almost like a child. "He wouldn't allow us to see the pictures as well but we couldn't help it! It was just so interesting, you know, to check out Tsukimori kun in his home environment!"

"That was the first time I saw Tsukimori lose his cool like that, he was quite flustered and annoyed!" Tsuchiura interjected a very obvious hint of glee in his voice. He looked very satisfied. Kaji noted that, with a fresh wave of amusement.

Hino and Hihara had seemed to have infected the both of them with their current energetic aura. The two walking in front of them were so utterly excited at this point that they looked exactly like children at an amusement park. They were in full reminiscence mode and obviously really enjoying recalling those moments.

"Ahhh! It was soooo much fun! Hihara said really fervently with a hint of nostalgia in his voice. Hino agreed wholeheartedly with him she felt the exact same, probably even more deeply than him for those long gone times. They'd ended up making both Tsuchiura and Kaji feel wistful too. In Tsuchiura's case that was saying something.

After just a short while though, Tsuchiura and Kaji had already eased themselves out of the conversation and left both Hino and Hihara to themselves. The both of them were now lost in their own thoughts.

Kaji was feeling a mixture of emotions; he was quite overwhelmed. Initially he had been very surprised to hear that they'd been to Tsukimori's house before. It was very unexpected. Then the way both Hino and Hihara had become so excited and started to bombard him with the details they'd not only ended up infecting him with their enthusiasm; he had also been in a perpetual sense of awe and at the same time he was quite tickled with all the new information he had on Tsukimori. Even though all of them most particularly he and Tsuchiura were used to Hihara and Hino's antics by now, this time since the subject was Tsukimori he hadn't been able to stop himself from feeling bewildered at their displayed enthusiasm. So he took this quiet time to absorb all that they'd said just now, all the details, big and small. He was quite amused at a number of little details and couldn't help smiling warmly as he thought about them; almost as if he'd been there himself.

His smile got deeper when he thought about how fondly and excitedly the three of them were recalling the events. Both Hino and Hihara were like that in general and it was expected of them but even though Tsuchiura hadn't said much or hadn't gotten as enthusiastic as them he could detect hints of the same feelings that Hihara and Hino were feeling, in him too. 'Not that Tsuchiura would ever admit it,' Kaji thought rolling his eyes. He'd looked as bemused and amused as he himself had felt at the beginning at Hihara and Hino's reactions towards the subject but soon Kaji could tell that Tsuchiura had started to warm up to the subject himself as could be seen with the smile on his face and the gleam in his eyes. To think, that all this had transpired with thinking back on a memory regarding Tsukimori; it was actually very amazing.

But the more bewildering thing was how, now, after all these years all of them were going back to his house in this kind of circumstance. It was interesting that apart from him it was these same people that were going towards his house. Thinking upon this he looked at Tsuchiura beside him who was frowning and looked slightly uneasy. Kaji was surprised at this and quite concerned.

He was about to inquire what the matter was from Tsuchiura but ended up suddenly asking Tsuchiura in a quiet voice, "Were his parents there when you went last time?" Tsuchiura who must have been in deep thought was slightly startled at the sudden question but instantly realised what he was talking about.

"No, he was alone at the time. We met his parents at the second selection, they'd come to watch him perform." He was about to question him as to why he asked that but then Kaji spoke up on his own.

"So this time the change is that I've been added in and instead of Tsukimori, it'll be his parents we'll meet, huh? What an odd and unforeseen circumstance." He said softly talking more to himself than to Tsuchiura but had certainly piqued Tsuchiura's interest.

He realised that Kaji was right. 'Nobody at that time could have foreseen this.'

Kaji shook his head sighing slightly and then suddenly turned towards Tsuchiura quite serious. "You know what other thing really puzzles me about Tsukimori san's unexpected retirement?"

"What?" Tsuchiura asked curiously suddenly feeling really serious himself.

Kaji spoke quietly not really looking at Tsuchiura. "It's the fact that he retired so young. He's the same age as us isn't he? We'll all be turning twenty four this year except our senpais and kohais, some earlier in the year than others ofcourse but that's not the point. The point is that he'll be turning twenty four like us in April, he still has a long time to go on his chosen path so why did he retire? For others the time would be now to go for their careers but he's actually 'retiring' now! It's true he's already done with, what others would start working at now but he still could have gone on with it right? Why stop just now?"

Unknowingly to Kaji the anxiety and worry that he'd started to feel upon thinking this matter just now, was starting to show on his face. Tsuchiura was looking closely at him and was listening to what he was saying with a solemn expression.

"Actually, that was what I was thinking about as well and I'm sure everyone else has thought upon this point too even if no one has mentioned it yet." He murmured. "It's not something that needs to be mentioned any way but let me tell you something about what I just thought. I don't exactly know why but in all honesty I can't help but get a really strong feeling that his parents wouldn't know either."

Kaji whose head was bowed slightly jerked up to look at him quite stunned at this revelation, "do you really think so?" he had to be careful not to end up speaking loudly out of his sudden shock at Tsuchiura's statement so he kept his voice as hushed as possible.

"It's what I'm suddenly feeling," Tsuchiura answered honestly looking dead serious. Kaji couldn't think of what to say at all as Tsuchiura had given him a whole new thought to turn over in his mind.

Meanwhile as the boys were having this conversation, up front Hihara and Hino had also already moved on to other topics.

"Well, I know it's the weekend senpai but really! What are you doing here? Not that I'm not glad to see you, I'm actually very happy!" Hino assured him giving him a bright smile, "but I was surprised to see you're here." She ended, curiously.

"There's no reason really Kaho chan. I was free so I came to visit since it's been a while. You know I can't do that often because Shiseikan is so far away!" Hihara replied beaming.

"Oh, that's great then senpai!" Hino exclaimed happily, "It feels so good to see you!" Hihara's heart warmed to hear such genuine happiness in her voice. "How are your students doing? How is Yagisawa kun?"

"Everyone's fine, Yagisawa kun too. He's the captain of the orchestra club now. We all have so much fun playing together!" Hihara's voice was filled with enthusiasm and passion which made Hino smile deeper. "What about you, Kaho chan? How is everything going for you? You told me you performed in some concerts didn't you? How'd they go? Did Tsuchiura accompany you?"

"Tsuchiura kun accompanied me for most of them but not all of them. The concerts? Well, they went really well, thankgoodness!" Hino ended her sentence with such relief in her voice that Hihara laughed.

"Ah! You still get really nervous at times don't you Kaho chan? Even though by now, one would expect you to be used to it. I mean, throughout these past few years you've entered such a number of competitions, thanks to Saotome sensei," he added as an aside, "and even won quite a bit of them. You've also started performing in concerts quite frequently but even then you can get so nervous! Don't worry and think so much, ok? You've always done your absolute best and worked really hard so put all other thoughts out of your head and just enjoy yourself when you play!"

Hino felt her heart being touched by those words and new strength flowed into her."Thankyou very much Hihara senpai!" Her words portrayed her emotions and somewhat flustered Hihara but he smiled back at her.

"It's nothing Kaho chan."

Hino continued, "I can keep doing my best because everyone else is working really hard too. Tsuchiura kun also works hard at his piano and thanks to that he's already so well known in Japan, he might actually go abroad next year. It's the same regarding Shimizu kun and Fuyuumi chan, it's not fully decided but they'll be going abroad for further studies, maybe next year or the year after. And again, Kaji kun and Amou chan are also doing their best in their respective fields of politics and journalism. Ousaki senpai and Yunoki senpai who go back and forth from Japan to outside Japan for their music careers every now and then they're working hard too. And so are you with your job so I can't help but get encouraged over and over thanks to everyone's example."

"I see, that's what Shimizu kun and Fuyuumi chan might do, huh? I didn't know about them. On the other hand I 'do' know Tsuchiura isn't fully decided yet but well, we'll see how it goes. And one more thing," here Hihara's voice got soft, "It's the other way around too, you know. You are a source of strength to us too." Hino blushed but smiled and Hihara spoke in a lighter tone. "I guess all of us are a source of inspiration and support for one another. I think that's a really really great thing! I'm very glad that it's this way. Don't you agree?"

He was now looking at Hino with a gaze that somehow seemed to radiate light and strength and Hino who was quite moved by his words couldn't help but agree wholeheartedly. "Yes, you're right," she said fervently. 'Senpai, you made me realise once again that I have much to be thankful for,' she added silently to herself.

"One more thing that Kanayan told me to pass on to you when we talked recently," Hino was surprised but gave him her full attention. Hihara smiled then spoke, "He said tell Hino and I quote 'I'm saying this just in case, but don't ever feel down thinking you haven't progressed at all because what you've achieved is actually very amazing. It's not just Tsuchiura, you're quite well known yourself too. Not as much as Tsuchiura I'll admit but when you consider that you started playing in high school you've come really far. So don't ever think otherwise. It's only a matter of some more time before your fame will increase and I'm positive it won't be limited to just Japan. So take it easy and don't be too hard on yourself.'"

By the time Hihara had finished Hino's eyes had widened to twice their size in utter amazement. Hihara was noting her expression silently then said simply, "I think the same."

Hino was quite flustered but was also astonished and touched by her sensei's unexpectedly insightful words. She couldn't help thinking 'how did he...?' But jerked her head to recover, she'll have to talk with him later. She thanked Hihara with a great deal of feeling in her heart.

There was a brief silence before Hihara's cellphone beeped. "AH! It's a message from Yunoki!"

Immediately everyone's attention snapped towards him, "What?! Really?!" All three erupted simultaneously as Hihara skimmed through the message.

"I bet he knows," Tsuchiura said instantly.

"I agree." Kaji nodded his head.

Hino asked impatiently, "What did he say?"

Hihara looked up briefly while texting back simultaneously, "Yes, you're right. He got the news as well. He's asking me if I know about it. He's -like the rest of us- surprised to say the least."

'_That's_ an understatement!' Kaji thought but didn't say anything out loud.

"He knows already? But he's all the way in America! And isn't it nighttime there?" Hino was somewhat astonished.

"Well, that's Yunoki senpai for you. I wouldn't expect anything less from him." Tsuchiura shrugged. A smile broke out on everyone's face at that statement.

"True, that's very like him." Hino spoke somewhat admiringly. "By the way senpai, is Yunoki senpai doing well?"

"Yes, Kaho chan. He's doing marvelously well although he isn't sure when he'll be back." Hino nodded at Hihara's answer, satisfied.

"I'm prepared to bet _anything_ that he'll go to atleast one of Tsukimori san's concerts while he's in America." Kaji piped up suddenly in a firm tone.

Hino and Hihara stopped dead in their tracks and spun around to face him simultaneously, then exclaimed in perfect synchrony, "you really think so?!"

For a split second Tsuchiura and Kaji were taken aback at their sudden movement but the next instant had to suppress their amused smiles at the pair. Kaji replied, "I'm absolutely sure. You can even ask him if you'd like. Besides there's no way I'm missing the concerts he's giving in Japan, if nothing else..."

Here he looked at Tsuchiura and Tsuchiura knowing fully well what he meant to say, continued with relish, "The last concert of the tour. The very last one. _That_ will be the one to see!" An electric shiver of excitement and anticipation went down everyone's spine at those words.

There was a meaningful pause then Tsuchiura broke the silence. "Oh! We're almost there now. Let's hurry." He began to take quick long strides and the rest hurried along in his wake.

* * *

To their good fortune Len's parents were at home. Initially both of them were very surprised to see them at their doorstep but it only lasted a moment. Both cordially welcomed them all in as Tsuchiura and Hino took the lead and introduced themselves again to them.

Kaji especially, introduced himself formally as he was meeting them for the first time. He even let out some of his excitement and expressed the honour he felt upon meeting such famous and wonderful musicians which they graciously yet humbly accepted. Hamai Misa remembered them and said that she was very pleased to see them. Everyone despite the fit of nervousness they had suddenly felt upon arriving at Tsukimori's house, couldn't help but relax at their kindness.

Once they sat down and were free to observe more, they were somewhat thrown off and quite embarrassed when they all noticed the knowing smile that had irresistibly appeared on Hamai Misa's face and the amused look in Len's father's eyes. Tsuchiura recovered first and began to furtively scrutinise their expressions while Hamai Misa began to inquire after Hino. All he seemed to be able to glean from his observation was that their son's news wasn't a surprise to them so that probably meant that they were aware of things beforehand.

He looked towards Kaji who was apparently smiling gracefully but upon closer observation Tsuchiura could see that at the same time his eyes seemed to be drinking in his surroundings and Len's parents' demeanor in, very deeply. Kaji turned towards Tsuchiura upon feeling his gaze at him. There was something in his eyes that told Tsuchiura that it would be best to broach the subject now. Tsuchiura closed his eyes then opened them showing he understood, then turned more towards Hino and Hihara who had in the meanwhile, kept both of Len's parents engaged in conversation.

After exchanging common courtesy and sharing what they were doing currently, Tsuchiura elbowed Hino very slightly so as not to draw attention, who was sitting beside him. Somehow it actually felt best if Hino was the one who brought up the subject.

Hino understanding Tsuchiura's gesture at once started, "Ummm, Hamai san, Tsukimori san we realise that you probably know why we actually came here today. We're sorry that we came so suddenly uninvited like this." She bowed her head slightly as Hihara, Kaji and Tsuchiura did the same apologising as well.

Len's parents were quick to reassure them, "No, no. Don't say that. We don't mind at all, infact we are very pleasantly surprised and happy to see that our son actually has people who care this much about him. We know what he's like you see," Hamai Misa finished. Hino couldn't help blushing while Kaji had to bite back the laughter that bubbled up his throat when he saw Tsuchiura's expression. It looked as if he'd just swallowed something bitter.

"So, ummm. Could you please tell us why Tsukimori kun decided to retire?" Hino asked cautiously. "If, if it's something that can be shared!" She added hurriedly trying to be tactful when in reality she couldn't bring herself to care about tact.

Both his parents smiled sadly which at once made, Tsuchuira and Kaji's heart sink. "No, Hino san. We think that, you all atleast, certainly deserve to know, no matter how personal the problem may be. But here we have to deeply apologise to you all that we aren't able to tell you anything regarding this matter because Len hasn't told us his reason for retiring either."

Hino and Hihara stared, completely shocked at them both while Tsuchiura and Kaji looked at each other sorely disappointed. They had been prepared for this but that still didn't stop them from feeling dismayed. Hino's face was pale; it was a bit of a blow. "B…but," she stammered not knowing what she wanted to say. Len's parents saw the difference in reaction within each of them which revealed a lot to them about the mentality of the youngsters sitting in front of them. 'It seems two of them were almost expecting it.' And though Hino and Hihara looked shocked there was something about them that suggested defeat which made them think that there was a part somewhere within them too that wasn't too surprised at the revelation. Despite the situation both parents were quite impressed and intrigued to see that their son had actually somehow managed to make some really true friends or the closest thing to them, despite his nature.

"I really don't mean to be rude and if it sounds like it please forgive me," Hino began a desperate note in her voice, "but being his parents shouldn't you know more about this? Considering it's Tsukimori kun this is a very huge and a very unexpected decision he made. I think all of us here know him well enough to know that it would take something of a great magnitude for him to retire from something that he dedicated his life to. Deep down I was even worried that there might be something seriously wrong. Aren't..."

"Hino! Calm down." Tsuchiura gently cut across her as he squeezed her shoulder which brought her back to her senses.

Hino's tone hadn't been accusatory even once but she reddened, "I, I'm sor…"

"No, Hino san." It was Hamai Misa who interrupted this time. She spoke gently "I completely understand your feelings. Infact all of your feelings," she looked at all of them, "because we feel the exact same and being his mother I will say very straightforwardly that yes I was and am worried when he told us about this. Like you mentioned before, we all know him very well and being his parents we know him better than most and hence there is a part of us that is quite deeply worried over why he made such a decision but the reason we don't force him to tell us is because we believe in him. Knowing our son we know that he's very serious about music, and a very responsible person. More so, than even most adults. As parents we firmly believe in him. We know that he would never make a decision like this lightly. Never. He has worked very hard and endured a lot, most particularly loneliness, to achieve his goals. It's true, we _are_ worried at what could have happened for him to abandon all that yet at the same time, we also realise it is _his_ life and he has full right to make his own decisions regarding it. Despite that though, out of shock and as our duty we did ask him about it but all he said to us was that he was deeply sorry for disappointing us and to please trust him and that in time we'll know on our own. When he said that, we were perhaps, more shocked at him thinking that he disappointed us rather than the news itself."

Here Hamai Misa gave a sad smile and Tsukimori san placed an arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to him. "I told him that he was being really silly." She continued crossing her arms, perking up slightly. "He really is such an awkward boy, isn't that right Hino san?"

Hino looked startled at being addressed all of a sudden but beamed and nodded while Tsuchiura murmured, "you got that right." That made everyone in the room smile in amusement.

"Anyway," she continued, "Len didn't need to tell us to trust him. We already do wholeheartedly. He has his own life and as parents all we can do is to always be there for him and support him in whatever he chooses to do. If he has problems he can always come to us anytime, anywhere and we'll be there. He always has us here, to fall back to. It's because we know him well that we will be supporting him in this decision too even if we don't know the reason." Hamai Misa finished with such strong faith and belief resounding in her voice and on her face that Hino couldn't help but be moved deeply by all that she'd said.

From what she could see Hihara, Tsuchiura and Kaji felt the exact same as her. They were all heartened by her words and realised their truthfulness. All of them could see very clearly that Len's father also felt the same sentiments as intensely as his wife did. They had most particularly, left a very deep impression upon Hino who vowed to herself then and there that she was going to do exactly what Len's parents were doing. She will keep her faith alive in Tsukimori and will always be there for him through thick and thin. Her belief in their bond had just grown, even stronger than before.

As she prepared herself to take her leave along with everyone else she had no idea, that a fresh surprise from Tsukimori awaited her at home…

**Please review and tell me if I was successful in portraying the emotions well. Thankyou in advance! **


End file.
